battleheartfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Qofi
I'm an administrator on the wiki – If you're having any technical trouble with a page, or personal issues with an other member, feel free to come to me to discuss it. I'd be more than happy to solve your problems for you. I receive email alerts for messages left on this page, so this is the quickest way to contact me should you feel the need to. Please remember to start a new heading '''if you want to discuss a new topic by clicking the Leave message button above. Please remember to '''add a ''new heading title, and '''leave your signature'. If you feel worried you might screw it up, don't worry too much. I'll tidy it up later. ~Qofi 22:17, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Checking in. Hello, I wanted to get in touch and see how things are going on your wiki. I am a staff member here at Wikia, and I noticed that your wiki was growing at a great rate but has slowed down recently. I realize you are not currently an active admin, but you are the most recent contributor here. If you are interested in becoming an admin please let me know. Has the wiki run into an issue or is there something you need help with? We have lot of help on our community wiki, staff blog and in the . We also run a monthly webinar series which you can find here. We will be focusing on how to create a great main page, so if you want to join next month you can register here. Growing a wiki can be a big endeavor, but it looks like you had a great start! Let me know any further help you may need so you can continue to be successful. Cheers, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:32, September 18, 2012 (UTC) : Hello, : Qofi here, responding to the message you left on my chat page. (Anonymous) users have been taking advantage of their lack of possible ban, and sabotaging pages– If you could add me to the administration on this Wiki, that would be a great help. ~Qofi 17:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for the quik response. I gave you adming rights, which you can learn more about . It should provide you with some pointers on how to deal and block problem users. Remember you can always report problems to as well as contact the vstf for spam issues. Let me know if there is anything else you need help with! Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:34, September 18, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! I have a little experience as admin on another wiki or two already, but actually wasn't aware of the ability to report problems higher. Will be sure to re-read the guide. Thanks for those links, too. =) ~Qofi 22:07, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok wonderful - let me know if you need any further help! Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:30, September 18, 2012 (UTC) : Hey there, How's it going? It's been just over a month since I wrote you, so I wanted to touch base and see how things are working out here. Let me know if you need help with something in particular. Sarah (help forum | blog) 20:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hello site admin. I am just wondering why you keep deleting the sources of information on the various pages in this wiki. It is respectful, and in fact, required, to acknowledge and give credit to the author of the information and to cite the sources (wikipedia does this, so why not this wiki?). I am the original author of many articles/strategies in this wiki, as you can see by looking through the history of various pages such as Animation Cancel, Lineups, Trinkets, etc etc. So please let me acknowledge myself. However, I also understand that you might wish to not have sources on this wiki, so if that is the case, please respond and I will gladly remove all my work from this Wiki and publish it elsewhere. However, I, like many others before me, do not want or like other people copying my work without acknowleding me. Thank you for taking the time to read this and consider what I have just said. Also, please unban my IP, as it is my fault that I tried to claim owner to the source with an unknown IP, so I can see why you banned me. But here I am, on the real account, proving the claim to many of the strategies and articles on this wiki. Hope your day goes well, Demonic Sin Ex (talk) 07:02, October 7, 2012 (UTC) P.S I am also a major contributor of many other Wikis and creator of many popular groups, including Guild Wars Wiki (http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/User:Demonic_Sin_Ex), GWPVX wiki, the Dota 2 group on steam (http://steamcommunity.com/groups/officialdota), the Official Guild Wars Group on steam, among many others. So as you can see, my contributions are real and popular. Suggestion I would like to suggest you ban Demonic Sin Ex. He is either a troll or doesn't understand the concept of a wiki as he uses every opportunity to try to inflate his ego by inserting his name all over the place. Thank you for considering taking action for the betterment of the Battleheart wiki. Not to mention this will save you much trouble in the long run as you will no longer have to continously edit out his opinionated comments that go against the flavor of a wiki. Wrong Character Info (...his name is Potato?) You missed some of the vandalism on the character page, but you locked it so I couldn't fix it for you. Gustav's weapon and armor types are wrong. 22:18, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Wiki User I added a wrong category Hi Qofi, Can you please delete the category I made entitled Doomvale Arena Farmers Paladin/Bard/Wizard/Hunter. I should have add a "page" instead of a category. Regards, Gsic Gsic (talk) 08:46, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Im shadownight 23 I created the photo so your wiki have like thishttp://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb5/kingdomrushtd/images/8/89/Wiki-wordmark.png